1. Field of the Invention
The present description generally relates to devices, systems, and methods for performing various sports related activities, in particular, for performing, enjoying, and training for gravity sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
The evolution of wheeled ground transportation and, roller sports in particular, has often been the catalyst for the development of adequate surfaces that can receive such transportation or roller devices. Wood floor roller rinks, roads of cement and asphalt, bike tracks, skate parks, snowboard half-pipes designed to Olympic standards, surfaces, terrain, equipment, and people's skills (and ambitions) have evolved and improved together. Additionally, the combination of all these improvements has given the rider the ability to navigate and maneuver steep descents and extreme terrain while continually being propelled by the force of gravity with greater proficiency. Unfortunately, these gravity sports require that a rider travels over a fixed surface, for example, a mountain slope or a roller rink.
Gravity sports performed on land (e.g., skateboarding, BMX racing, street luge, in-line skating, etc.), snow (e.g., snowboarding), and water (e.g., rafting), sometimes referred to as “alternative sports,” continue to grow in popularity across the United States as well as in other countries. While the media tends to capture many of these activities in the context of TV programs and organized competitions (e.g., the X-Games on ESPN), many other prospective participants do not have adequate access to places to participate in, train, or practice these sports. In addition, many of these sports are seasonal, thus participants are restricted to either not participating in the sport or trying to find alternative venues to participate in the sport during the off-season. Similarly, as the popularity of such sports increases, fans and promoters are bringing large crowds to events that, by their nature, occur in remote locations, such as mountains or the desert. A consequence, as a result of and in reaction to these limitations, has been that, as these sports mature, there has also been continued evolution, adaptation, and refinement to the venues, the events, the equipment, the courses, the rules, and associated technology.